The End of Rain
by ArchFaith
Summary: Suikoden IIIAt the end of the war, Nash appears to tell Chris of his leaving. Strong as she may be, she finds it hard for him to leave, and this leads to their undoing. CHAPTER 3So how will they deal with it? Will they go together...or apart?
1. The First Thread: The Knight of Longing

Note: A quickie fic, written while I debate whether to take a bath or not 

The End of Rain  
Chapter 1: The Knight of Longing  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

Her heart was breaking, piece by dying piece.

She stood by the door of her temporary abode; the hastily-built cottage near the edge of the river. It was livable, breathable, static. Everything inside was smooth, new-the table, the chairs, the fireplace. The bed. Where destiny lay.

She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to have to go near the bed. She didn't want to pick up what was on the bed. She wished she had never laid eyes on it. Sad, beautiful destiny.

She would have to, sooner or later-deliver it from the bed to the door, and into the world. But just a few more moments; just a little more time.

And those moments could last forever, and in that eternity she-they-all of them? No, only two of them-could live in happiness, could live without the reality that was the truth.

And the truth was that it should've never happened in the first place.

She could hear the rain pounding the wet earth outside, rattling the windows.

(-)

What had she been thinking when she had given in to him? How could she have lost control like that? She had been standing on the helm of the ship in Budehuc, gazing up at the constellations that decorated the night skies. To travel among the stars-only the spirits could do that. If only she could do that...

He had appeared next to her suddenly, greeting her gently. "Hello my lady."

She had scowled. "Good evening, Nash."

He smiled and followed her gaze. How free he looked, how alive-how adventurous! The tight grey military pants, the two-toned green jacket, the dagger that hung around his hips, even the ratty old scarf. Like as if at any moment he could take flight.

"Nice night, huh?" he commented, turning back to her. Dazzling eyes, pinpoints of light.

"Yes, it's a very nice evening today," she answered, returning his gaze. Even though he had been a troubling factor during most of this Flame Champion business, he still had his charm.

He leaned back on the railing casually, stretching. Even through his field outfit she could glimpse his strong muscles, limber for his age.

"Hah...this'll probably be the last night I spend here," he said, not without a hint of reluctance.

"Really?" she replied, with a hint of curiosity. "You shall be leaving?"

"Yup. Gotta hi-tail it back to Harmonia. Sierra's probably wondering where I am by now...if she even noticed I was missing."

"But has she not visited you here?"

He smiled. "Yeah yeah. A little while ago. But my work here is done; I can't do any more for you now."

He was being gentle, calming. He took her hand in his as he moved in closer. "So.I'll be going pretty early tomorrow. I just wanted to say goodbye."

She was distraught. How could he leave-why now? The war was over; the threat was gone. She was settling back into the groove of life, the routine again, slowly. Brass Castle-what was that again? Budehuc Castle was her headquarters now, and as amazing as it seemed, she no longer considered herself a citizen of Zexen. Nor of Grassland. More a citizen of the world at large, free, unbound.

If only she could muster the courage to announce it to everyone else.

And this man had been by her side, to help her-from the moments they had battled, side by side, in Iksay, to her being bestowed the honored title of Flame Champion. Not too far, not too close, but always there to crack a comment or give vague directions. It had never occurred to her that his home was elsewhere-indeed, it had never occurred to her that he existed before they met.

"I see," she replied stiffly. "Your help had certainly been appreciated during the war. I thank you wholeheartedly."

Her hands trembled as he held them.

Was he really leaving? Perhaps she was dreaming. She would wake up and go down to breakfast and there he would be, gossiping with Mamie.

He smiled roguishly. "Thanks, Chris." His eyes were narrowed, the way they always were when people smiled. "I'll come back and visit."

He leaned towards her, to her surprise. His lips found their way in the moonlight; her left cheek received the kiss, soft, airy, with a hint of lingering. Goddess, if only she could return it. But no; she could hold in her emotions. It was part of knightly training, after all-to keep one's thoughts to oneself, in case of consequence.

But the way his forehead brushed softly against her cheek made her forget.

"You couldn't possibly stay for a while?" she asked, drawing back. "A few more days, perhaps? It's so sudden."

He shook his head. "Can't have that. If I stayed a few more days, I'd wanna stay forever."

_And why is that,_ she wanted to ask. _What is there for you here?_ "Well, have a safe journey, Nash."

She found herself going to him, nearer to him, anything to be closer to him! Her hands were against his chest. _Stop me, Goddess._

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can still whip those monsters into shape! God, I sound like a geezer." His hands were around her waist. "A goodbye hug? My lady, I would've never guessed!"

She embraced him. Her head rested on his taut shoulder; his hand patted her back mildly. "I must admit-I'll miss you a bit."

"Wow...I thought you didn't like me?" he asked mockingly, still embracing her.

"No...no. Thank you for taking me into the Grasslands; thank you for helping me find the Flame Champion; thank you for assisting me in whatever endeavor I undertook."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated, letting her go, to her reluctance. "No thanks to me, Chris. It was all you."

"Ah, but I had my supporters and a slew of others to represent me as well. I could not accomplish it by myself. I had my responsibilities to fulfill." Always humble, always chivalrous.

"Chris," he muttered, drawing her close yet again. His hands cradled her face, as if he were to impart some words of infinite wisdom.

"Be free."

_Oh, to be free! Turn me loose, cut these threads, and I can go with you. We can run away._

Wild thoughts ran through her head. To lose this connection, this link, this man who had nothing to do with Zexen, nothing to do with Grassland, everything to do with the outside world?

She couldn't stop herself. Her head moved closer to his-in a moment their lips were touching. Within seconds he responded, kissing her deeply, passionately, as if it would never end. The moon shimmered in the water as he embraced her, her body caught next to his warm chest.

They broke away slowly, looking at the floorboards of the ship as they did. _Oh Chris,_ she thought, _you really have gotten carried away this time! To kiss a married man? What immorality!_

He turned away from her. "I-I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I shouldn't have done that."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and threw all caution away. "No. I started it. And.I'm not completely sorry."

He turned to stare at her. He probably couldn't comprehend what she had said.

"You..." he began, unable to fill in the space.

She slowly nodded, sure of herself. "Nash...don't go."

He grasped her hand and squeezed. "Chris, I have to go home to my wife...it wouldn't be right. You know..."

"Nash, you've let me see the world from the eyes of a woman, not as a knight. You've been near me during this entire ordeal, and now I find that you've leaving. It's hard for me to accept..."

"Believe me, my lady...it's the last thing I want to do. Really," he assured her, running his hand up the length of her arm.

It was simple; it was pleading; it was totally below her, and she knew it. It was too girlish, too needy, too everything that she was not. But the phrase was quick to say.

"...don't."

"Chris..." He drew close, her head coming to rest on his shoulder once more.

She didn't want him to respond.

"...is there somewhere...we can go...?"

They walked side by side, their hands not touching, as quietly as thieves. Louis was sleeping in her room aboard the ship, so that was out of the question. He shared his lodging with Futch, so that was out of the question.

They went to the inn.

Sebastian had turned in for the night, and with him being so skilled in picking locks, they were into the unoccupied room before Branky could stick her head out of Mel's door.

She could hardly remember what happened next. Only the sounds, the words...the pleasure. Forbidden, but performed. To make love before marriage-with a married man, especially-was a complete moral violation.

_Where are your morals, Chris?_

_Check over there._

And she couldn't leave him, and he couldn't stop, and they couldn't let each other go, and he had to sneak out after she had fallen asleep in order to safely ensure that he could safely make it to Brass Castle before the afternoon of the next day.

She woke up to an empty room, a messy bed, and a note:

Dear Chris,

I really don't know what to write.I still can't believe what happened last night. You knew I had feelings for you, but I wasn't going to act on them. I don't think what we did was right...but I still can't imagine it ending any other way. Think of me...not too much, but not too less,

Nash

"Oh!" A surprised voice issued from the open door. Sebastian was peering inside, embarrassed. "I didn't know you were in here, Lady Chris..."

(-)

The memory faded away as she heard the sharp knocking on the cabin door. _No, not yet. Let me remain in that world of passion, when it didn't rain that night._

But she had to answer it. Her destiny awaited the call.

She opened the door.

:tbc:

Note: the second chapter will arrive shortly, no worries. Please review!


	2. The Second Thread: The Swordsman of Guil...

Disclaimer: All Suikoden elements belong to Konami. Note: The second chapter...enjoy! 

The End of Rain  
Chapter 2: The Swordsman of Guilt  
by ArchFaith

His heart was heavy, strained to the point of collapse.

As he walked up the dark, slimy trail, leading away from Budehuc and near to the flood-level river, he kept his eyes to the ground. He was unable to think, unable to act, unable to ponder. He was going to do the task, and that would end it. Everything would be fine then. Things could return to their routine predictability.

And he would be left with the fruit of their undoing.

Emotions were hard to tell with him. He felt remorse, sadness, protectiveness...all towards the thing, or things, he shouldn't feel for at all, in this way. But as he reached the cabin, built deep in the forest where it was hard to be detected, he knew that he would have to be the messenger, the bringer, the herald of heartache.

But destiny needed heartache, and he would deliver destiny safely home.

But it shouldn't have happened at all.

The rain pounded his back, making him blind to all except the cabin door. What had he been thinking when he allowed her to kiss him like that? How could he have lost control like that? He had sought her that evening in Budehuc, to tell her the news of his departure, and finally tracked her down-on the helm of the ship, gazing up at the constellations, wistful and lovely and elegant.

"Hey my," he greeted, turning on his suave charm. It never worked on her, but he knew it annoyed her and enjoyed it even more.

She scowled back at him. "Good evening, Nash." Standing there, her arms against the railing, her back slightly bent, she looked less like the Silver Maiden and more like a rich country girl, her long silver hair blown about with the wind, along the with simple white shift she wore underneath the emerald Gregminster jacket. The long boots and blue leggings only enhanced the effect, and he could hardly believe the sweet vision standing before him was a skilled warrior as well.

_You should wear that more often, my lady._ "Nice night, huh?" he commented, turning to her. Incredible eyes, depths of a soul.

"Yes, it's a very nice evening today," she answered, looking back at him. Even with all her stiff chivalry, she was still pleasantly cute.

"Hah...this'll probably be the last night I spend here," he said reluctantly, for it was definitely not the conversation he would've wanted to have with her.

She shifted her position in half-surprise, her hands falling to her sides. "Really? You shall be leaving?"

"Yup. Gotta hi-tail it back to Harmonia. Sierra's probably wondering where I am by now...if she even noticed I was missing." Ah, his indomitable Sierra, keeper of the True Moon.

"But has she not visited you here?" He noted the rising tone of her voice and smiled.

"Yeah yeah. A little while ago. But my work here is done; I can't do any more for you now." It was true. What magic could the Harmonian spy work for the Zexen knight, now that war was over? She no longer needed him, and as much as he hated to admit, he could no longer need her.

Or could he...?

He took her hand in his, hoping she wouldn't scold him for the innocent gesture. "So... I'll be going pretty early tomorrow. I just wanted to say goodbye."

She stared back at him with a strange look in her eye. Relief, sadness, anger, what? With her it was always so hard to tell. From the moment he first laid eyes on her did he know that she was different. Not just some bimbo he had been assigned to seduce and conquer, but a strong-willed knight, a woman of great intelligence and sophistication. And although he had never considered bedding her, he always knew when to crack a comment or provide vague directions to the party.

He had been by her side, to assist her, from the thrashing Iksay took at the Harvest Festival to her being given the title of Flame Champion. He was careful never to get too attached, but at the same time never to be too removed, and was always near her in case she needed backup. Even though was older by thirteen years, he had a feeling that she had always existed in the universe-that he was just a passing soul shadowed by her enormous presence.

And what more could he say-than to admit he had a great fondness for her.

"I see," she responded firmly. "Your help had certainly been appreciated during the war. I thank you wholeheartedly."

He couldn't help but notice that her hands were trembling.

_What are you doing, my lady? Why...why do you seem so unsteady?_

Despite the nagging desire to know, he grinned boyishly. "Thanks, Chris. I'll come back and visit."

He found himself leaning towards her, in the moonlight. Surely this wasn't going too far...his lips reached her pink cheek, and he kissed her lightly, lovingly. _If only you could know everything I feel for you in this kiss, my lady...you'd kill me._

"You couldn't possibly stay for a while?" she asked, withdrawing from his touch. "A few more days, perhaps? It's so sudden."

_And I thought you'd want me gone._ "Can't have that." He decided to provide her a clue. "If I stayed a few more days, I'd wanna stay forever."

She looked up at him again, with her amethyst eyes, then dropped down the floorboards of the ship once more. "Well, have a safe journey, Nash."

Suddenly she came nearer to him, nearer his body, her hands going up to his chest, pressing against him.

What...? He masked his surprise, and was relieved she hadn't noticed. Giving a fake chuckle, he said, "Don't worry. I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can still whip those monsters into shape! God, I sound like a geezer." _Forgive me if I wrap my arms around you, my lady. His hands stroked her hips._

"A goodbye hug? My lady, I would've never guessed!"

It was she who embraced him. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he patted her back, breathing in the delicate scent of her hair. "I must admit-I'll miss you a bit," she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"Wow...I thought you didn't like me?" _Does she? Does she? Oh gods, can she see right through me?_

"No...no." Her voice was mixed with sincerity and grace. "Thank you for taking me into the Grasslands; thank you for helping me find the Flame Champion; thank you for assisting me in whatever endeavor I undertook."

But he himself had done nothing great to aid her. A little here, a bit there...humble knight, who never takes credit for her actions. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated, reluctantly letting go of her. "No thanks to me, Chris. It was all you."

Her hands had found the railing again, and she now looked empowered. "Ah, but I had my supporters and a slew of others to represent me as well. I could not accomplish it by myself. I had my responsibilities to fulfill."

"Chris," he uttered softly, drawing her close again, against his judgment. He cradled her face, as if she were the goddess and he were the adoring pilgrim, ready to sacrifice himself to her shrine.

"Be free."

_I wish I could turn you loose, throw all your responsibilities away, and you can come with me. We can travel far and wide._

But what of Sierra? The sweet, loving wife he had at home? Often bossy, often rude, always understanding, always the one to come home to? What would she think? He knew she had never taken another man into her bed since their marriage, and that she had never even kissed a man since the day they announced their union. Think of her, not too much, but not too less, just...

He abruptly stopped thinking; she had kissed him.

At first he was dumbstruck, numb with excitement-within seconds he kissed her back, worshipping her soft lips. The wind whistled as he felt her body close to his.

They broke away gently, lowering their eyes, unable to gaze at each other. Nash! You've really done it this time, old man, and you promised yourself it wouldn't happen...a fine mess.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "No. I started it. And.I'm not completely sorry."

He turned back to her. Had she said...?

"You..."

"Nash...don't go."

He couldn't completely comprehend what was going on. "Chris, I have to go home to my wife.it wouldn't be right. You know..." If only Sierra were to appear and drag him away from her, and keep him locked to her with a chain for the rest of his life.

"Nash, you've let me see the world from the eyes of a woman, not as a knight. You've been near me during this entire ordeal, and now I find that you've leaving. It's hard for me to accept..."

He could hardly believe she shared his feelings, the cold, respectful knight of tales. Unable to control himself, he ran his fingers over the length of her arm. "Believe me, my lady...it's the last thing I want to do. Really."

"...don't."

"Chris..."

It was horrible; it was giving, it was totally out of character and yet so easy to agree to, so easy to suggest, so ideal that it terrified him.

"...is there somewhere...we can go...?"

A translation: _Let me make love to you._

Louis was sleeping in her room; all the better for the brat to see. Futch was in his room; all the better for the knight to watch. Stealthily as cats they paced the grounds, watching, wondering.

They arrived at the inn.

He was good at picking locks, since his training had prepared him so well for the life of a spy. The door to their room was shut before Emily could sleepily question who was ready for a fight, down in her room.

He remembered everything that happened next-the sight of her body, the excitement stirring inside him, the forbidden thoughts that entered his mind and found their way into reality.

_Stop Nash, stop. Think of Sierra._

_I'll think of her later._

And he couldn't leave her, and she didn't want him to stop, and they couldn't let each other go.

He had gotten up early, to stare once more at her sleeping form, clothed in white sheets, veiled in beauty. A piece of paper would suffice, he hoped. Goodbyes were difficult after a night of passion, one wrapped in guilt and longing.

He started writing.

Dear Chris, Wow...last night was one the best nights of my life.

It was unceremoniously thrown into the trash can.

Dear Chris, You're such a beautiful person, and I will always care for you.

No way...

Dear Chris,  
I really don't know what to write...I still can't believe what happened last night. You knew I had feelings for you, but I wasn't going to act on them. I don't think what we did was right...but I still can't imagine it ending any other way. Think of me...not too much, but not too less,

Nash

And it was this he left her with, slipping out the door and down the stairs, past the gate of Budehuc and down into Yaza Plain, with the destination of Harmonia.

Why had he left her like that? As if she were some two-bit whore he had used for a night. He could've at least stayed until she was awake; but no, it would have too awkward, wouldn't it?

He sighed heavily as he arrived at the cabin door. The striped scarf had been folded into a hood to protect his vision from the blurring rain, and he laid his fist upon the wooden door and rapped hard. Destiny wished him to come here, to receive its calling. Destiny could not survive here, without him.

The door opened.

:tbc:

Note: OK, either one or two more chapters to go. Hmmm..I hope this didn't seem uninspired, because I worked hard on it, and it's kind of difficult to write things from Nash's point of view (I haven't finished the game! I'm still in Chris Chapter 5!) So, review please, and tell me if it's bad or not!


	3. The Third Thread: The Feel of Destiny

Disclaimer: All Suikoden elements belong to Konami. Note: Third chapter! Enjoy! 

The End of Rain  
The Third Thread:The Feel of Destiny  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

He could still remember the letter. Crisp in a brown envelope, wrapped in string and addressed to him. And he could just tell it was from her, from the writing, the smell of it even. Her.

How could he forget her, the woman he united with? Their bodies caught together, her back arching, his head thrown back-ah, best not to think of these things. But he had learned to forget about her, here in Harmonia, here with Sierra. Darling Sierra. Graceful, bossy Sierra.

And the letter read:

Dear Nash,  
Please come back to Budehuc Castle immediately. Your assistance is greatly needed. I am awaiting you.  
Chris

So vague...too vague. He should have known something was wrong. He should have known she was in distress. But no; he had bid Sierra goodbye and set out for Budehuc, arriving within two weeks, tired from the tedious walking journey.

And he had learned of it; and he was horrified.

Destiny was cradled inside her.

(-)

In the present time the door was opened, and the two threads met. She stood there, looking plainly at him, wearing a thin, sad smile. How small she looked, and forlorn, and yet under that surface of vision, she was at the same time empowered, and glad. "Good evening, Nash," she greeted, folding her arms. "Please come inside."

He smiled, aware of the sense of irony. "Hey old girl."

He stepped into the dimly lit room, wringing his hands to shake off the water. Pulling his makeshift hood down, he sunk down onto a chair next to the fireplace, warming his fingers. "I'm never sticking around for one of these Budehuc storms again!" he exclaimed lightly, kicking off his boots. His toes stuck out through his Koroku-bitten socks. His gaze turned to the bed, where destiny was resting lightly, unconscious of one of its threads returning. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine," she answered. "She's been sleeping all day, thankfully." She crossed the room and went over to the small stove, where a thick iron kettle lay. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," he said distantly. He was now sitting on the bed, gently stroking the light hairs of destiny. "She's so beautiful."

A child. He still couldn't believe it, couldn't take it in. A father to a child. A daughter, small, vulnerable, born three weeks before her due date. Such eyes (when they were open) belonged to a world outside this one; one of infinite delight, unending happiness. Where it didn't matter that her mother was a highly respected knight who couldn't announce her birth in public, or that her father was of a rival nation and was happily married to another woman.

She watched as he smoothed the child of destiny's wispy blonde hair, took her tiny hands in his own. Her cracking heart moved inside her as she poured the tea into the cups. Father, child.mother. To be separated, to go in opposite directions. Tonight.

Let it never come.

If she could have poisoned both of them she would have. Then at least she would be comforted by the fact that they had died while they were with her, and not far away from her, together, happy.

"It's ready," she announced, setting the saucers down on the table. He reluctantly tore himself away from her and sat down at the table, taking the cup and drinking slowly.

Studying her, noticing the silence at the table, he realized: how could he forget what this meant to her? Child gone from mother, to another mother, far away-what reason had he himself to be sad, regretful?

Every reason. The knot was being severed from a thread.

(-)

It wasn't that she was afraid of him going back to his wife; it was just that...how? How could he take the roots of destiny from her like this? One night of passion, born of lust and fondness, had produced the one thing that she loved more than life itself. The tiny hands, the sleepy eyes, the protectiveness she felt..._oh cruel Goddess, you really have outdone yourself._

Upon his return to Budehuc, he had been promptly ushered into her room by Mio, who, save for Tuta, was the only one who was aware of the pregnancy. She was sitting in bed, pale, sick, her stomach swollen. It was daytime outside; sweet, pungent spring. Children played outside; couples walked hand in hand down the walkways. And she was confined, like a sick cow to a stable, to her bedroom, keeping her secret to herself.

He stared at her as he came in, aware of her red eyes and huge belly. "Hey old girl," he greeted, going to her, kissing her cheek,looking down at her. "How are you?"

He couldn't hide it; the fact that as soon as he had walked into the doorway he knew. Knew that destiny was about to make a call.

She sat up. It was now one month until her due date, and she felt, as always, lonely and ill. "You can see how I am, Nash."

He said nothing. He was unable to open his mouth, unknowing of what he should say. Dumb shock penetrated him, and he stared at her stomach, taking in what had become since their last meeting.

"Oh god," he muttered finally, sinking down next to her in bed, taking her hand. "Chris...I...I..."

"Words cannot do anything for me, Nash," Chris answered, pulling the blankets close about her. "It is natural, the course of a woman to bear a child...I must confess, I did not expect myself to give birth in these circumstances..."

The dignity was wearing thin. She couldn't keep up the chivalry any longer, not in this state. Her thick braided hair swung about her back as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"Chris," he said, just to say something. "Chris..." Please, it was all just a dream. Say it couldn't be real. Nothing could have come out of that one night, that night of suppressed feelings and dreams, nothing!

They sat in silence for a long while, unable to think of speech for the occasion.

Finally, he ventured, "...What...what are we going to do?"

_We._ At least it hadn't been just _you_. That would have been unacceptable.

"Nash, you understand that I cannot keep this child; when I discovered I was pregnant I immediately sought to conceal it, but it only works for so long; I have had to take a leave of absence from my duties, and the knightsgrow more suspicious each day. Tuta and Mio have told them that I have a long-wearing virus, but this charade will not last for much longer..."

"I understand," he answered, staring down at her belly. "Only Tuta and Mio know, then?"

"Master Thomas," she answered. "He wandered in one day, looking for something...and he learned of it."

He nodded dully, the shock of his questions almost causing him to go into a fit. "How...how long til...?"

"One month. But...Tuta tells me that it may arrive sooner. The pains are not too great, but it's best for me to rest in bed...moving around too much, I've discovered, can cause me to become terribly ill."

"Ah," he acknowledged. His hand wandered to her stomach, clothed with a pale silk nightgown. A child was curled up inside, waiting, wondering. His child.

But not Sierra's.

He was having a child with another woman. It had fully sunken in.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, Chris, we'll find a way, I promise...I'm not going to leave you like this..."

Even though it might have been an empty promise, she let herself be comforted by it; after all, what else could she hold on to?

"Now...the question is...what are we going to do...?"

(-)

Back in the present, he set the cup of tea down, stood up and stretched. She set hers down and immediately went to the bed, where destiny was sounding a call for alarm. "Shhhh," she hushed. "Don't cry, my love. Don't cry..."

She sat down on the bed and rocked the child in her arms, whispering softly to her. Dreamily enchanted, he went over to them, sat next to her, rested his head on her shoulder and eyed the baby softly.

Sad, beautiful destiny.

(-)

He could still remember the letter he penned to Sierra.

Dear Sierra,

Things are heating up here at Budehuc. A couple of bandits have been looting the town, and Lady Chris organized a force to stop them. I'm part of it, naturally. Soon we'll have all of them and I can come back home.

But I also want to ask you something...here at Budehuc, I met two teenagers who are in a bit of trouble. Their names are Darcyn and Maera, and they're both 15 years old. Trouble is, they weren't careful and now Meara's pregnant...yeah, it's pretty bad. They've been disowned and are living in this shack at the edge of town, and their families won't take them back unless they rid of their kid. So the thing is...what would you say about adopting the baby? I mean, you've wanted to have kids for years, just we never really got around to it...and why would you wanna get fat and sick when someone else can do it for you? But seriously...we've always wanted a baby and never had one, and these kids are in serious trouble.

What say we help them out? The baby will be born in about a month or less, and I can bring it back with me when I leave Budehuc. Best of all, the father's got silver hair and blue eyes, and the mother's got blonde hair and purple eyes...so it has a good chance of coming out to look like us! Send me an answer soon!

Nash

He had Dominguez Jr. bring it to her. What a stupid lie. But it was worth a try.

The answer came back five days later.

Dear Nash,

Your letter surprised me! Of all the things you could have told me, that was least expected. It is sudden, but I am open to it, I suppose...I guess beingeight hundred years old would not make me an ideal candidate to give birth, would it? So...bring the child home with you...I'll be looking forward to it. I just cannot believe it is happening...it's sad about the children, but...I amvery glad I shall be getting a chance to be a mother. I'm very happy about it.

Sierra

And it was settled. She could keep her knightship, and Sierra would get her baby.

She had been drinking some milk when he informed her of it. "My Sierra's a bit strange now and then, but she's pretty understanding, and she's always wanted kids. So...we're safe. Both of us. I can take the baby back with me a few weeks after it's born."

She nearly spit the milk out of her mouth. "Th-that's perfect," she answered. No it wasn't. It definitely wasn't. As much as she wanted to be rid of it, as much as she despised it...

She loved it.

And sending her off to live with her father, gone from her permanently.was just too much to take in.

He sensed her distress; lived it, felt it. "Chris...are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered. "Just fine."

She sat back and closed her eyes as he stroked her hair, aware of the tears that were starting to form.

(-)

Destiny having been momentarily calmed, and with him watching over her, she moved about the cabin, collecting the various articles that the child needed. Bottles full of milk, blankets, a tiny toy Thomas had presented her with.

Thomas had been more than a friend to her; he had ordered the construction of the cabin for her use when the time came. And it came sooner than expected. Three weeks before her due date she had gone into labor, and had to be guided out into the cabin in the midst of night, supported by Tuta and Mio, the lantern held by Thomas.

Of course, he had been there-the others who knew about her pregnancy guessed that he was the father. They didn't dare ask about it, though; it was something mysterious, something that shouldn't be known.

He had been there to hold her hand when she passed out.

When she awoke, the room was silent and clean. Her bloody blankets had been changed, and her stomach felt drained but relieved. He was sitting next to her, on the bed, cradling a tiny bundle. "Hello again my lady," he greeted genially, but not without slight depression. "We have a little girl now."

Oh, Goddess of wonders! How soft, how beautiful, how yellow the wispy hair, how violet the sleepy eyes. They had lain there, stroking the child's face and back, until Mio had instructed them that both mother and child needed rest. Reluctantly he left him, staring at the two on the bed, guided by Mio, a vision of perfection. Almost.

(-)

And now it was time.

Back in the present, he stood outside with her, in the rain. His scarf was folded back into a hood, and child lay against his chest, aware and awake, wondering what on earth was about to happen. She was wrapped in a thick green shawl and robed well for the journey. No way she would fall ill during the long trip to Harmonia.

She appeared with a bag in the doorway, full of all the things destiny would need for journey. This she slung over his shoulder, as she incredulously looked them over.

"Chris...what's her name..."

Oh, of all things! She hadn't even named the child, the thought had never crossed her mind. But one name sprang up, amongst all the other possible combinations she could have imagined.

"Anna."

He nodded. "Gracious Anna," he repeated. So, he knew what it meant. Funny, how he knew such things, that were not meant to be known, meant to be looked up in a book of some sort.

He shifted the child, getting a tighter grip on her, noting the tears that were beginning to gather on her mother's face. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her, to be ripped from the one she had carried for nine months, to only imagine what Anna's life would be like without her.

_But isn't this what you want, Chris? To be a knight, unbound by family?_

She smoothed back her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. "You had better set out," she whispered, leaning on the door frame, struggling for support, both physical and mental.

He couldn't bear to see her like this, to tear the threads of destiny from her arms. But then how...? What else could possibly be done?

"Alright then...I guess...we'd better." He was unable to articulate. He looked up at the woman in the doorway, her eyes straining, her body positioned against the frame.

_I'm sorry...for all this..._

"Say goodbye to your mother, Anna."

She descended the steps as he held the tucked the hood back from the baby's face. She leaned down and kissed the child, slowly, lovingly.

"Good...goodbye, Anna...I love you."

She took the child's tiny hands in her own and smiled miserably. "You'll be going to a new home...a much better place for you...and to a mother more able than I."

Anna blinked. What was happening? Why were there drops of water splashing on her?

She stepped back. He put the child's hood back on, and looked up at her mother. What could he possibly say to her?

"Chris, when she's older I'll take her back here, and you can see her-"

"No." The voice was firm and unyielding. "Nash, I never want to see you or her again. You will be leading vastly different lives than me, and there is no reason you or her should have to interfere with my life."

"...touche." Harsh words. Anna whimpered slightly, and he started rocking her gently. "I understand, Chris. If you ever change your mind, you know how to contact me."

She nodded stoically. But he had one final word. "Chris...I just want to tell you...I'll always..." Utter the word. Tell her, comfort her...

Again she shook her head. "You don't love me, Nash. You onlycare forme...if you loved me you would stay here with me."

So he could not possibly say the word without her disapproval-and without his own as well. "Even though that might be the case, I still care about what happens to you," he said softly, his eyes growing smaller.

She nodded. "As I care for you."

The moments between them-the sound of the rain, the distant fires of Budehuc in the distance, the restrained emotions, the feel of the water on his jacket, her dress, the baby's hair, were eternal. For hours, it seemed, they stared into each others' eyes, remembering-the first time they had met, the feel of the sun on their faces as they gazed out over the wheat fields. To that moonlit night when a fake consummation had occurred, the seed of lust. To the first calls of destiny. And finally to this night, when destiny would make her exit. And they would both exit out of each other's lives. For good.

"Give me a kiss, my lady."

"No. You give me one."

He went up to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Supple, gentle lips. _You must not forget me, and I will not forget you._

"Goodbye, my Chris."

"Goodbye, Sir Nash. Goodbye, Anna."

He held the child close to him as he turned away from her and ambled steadily down the path, mud dirtying his boots. She watched them until they disappeared from her view.

For a moment she stood there in dull shock, wishing to cradle the soft bundle once more. Oh, what had she done? What in the name of Loa had she done!

But it had stopped raining now.

He unconsciously smoothed Anna's silvery hair as he continued out of the Lake Territory, down the slippery path. "We have a long journey ahead of us, Anna. But don't worry...at least you won't remember what I remember...you won't remember your mother's face."

He had reached Yaza Plain.

And it had stopped raining now.

Destiny's End

Note: Hope it was OK.I wasn't really sure how to end it. As for the title, "The End of Rain", that refers to the new dawn in their lives-Chris giving up Anna, and Nash taking Anna away. Hence, even after all the hardships they have to endure, they still must continue on. Soooooo please review and either encourage or critique me! See ya later!


End file.
